Teddy Bear
by mysteriousperson
Summary: A one shot between Syaoran and Sakura. He hides what's important. She makes the biggest mistake yet. Teddy bears are the answer. Find out the ending. -mysterious person


This underwent some editing. Ok, so anyway, I just took advantage of Syaoran not being able to express his feeling properly since he's so stoic and all and Sakura being dense so she won't be able to notice the signs. Written in Sakura's POV. Here goes.

* * *

Li Syaoran: 17 years old  
Kinomoto Sakura: 17 years old

**I **_**thought**_** he loved me.**

**Now, I think I'm mistaken.**

**He has never showed his affections even ****once**** since we started going out.**

**It hurts so much to know that he just tricked me into loving him.**

**I was all a big fat lie!**

We've been going out for years... I think... It seemed so long ago. Then when our monthsary comes, he gives me a teddy bear. My collection expands every year. Here and there you could see the different-sized plush toys sitting in a row on the wooden shelves. Though, instead of being happy about receiving such gifts, my heart breaks at the sight of it.

**HERE'S the STORY**:

It's going to be one of those days again. Today's the 14th day of March, our monthsary. There was a soft knock on the door and I already knew who the visitor was. I opened it and there I saw him, Syaoran with another girl standing there at my doorstep.

_ouch._

It was a stab in the heart seeing him with another woman. Though, I'm his only girlfriend he dates other women he fancies. I don't understand what goes on inside his head and I don't plan to. The most obvious thing to do is break up with him. Looking at what he's doing now, he's not interested anymore. But when I remember the times he made me happy and how he cared when we were friends, I go back to being ignorant, hoping that one day he'll come back to me. That idea is forgotten.

I look at him and he hands me another teddy bear. He turns and leaves without saying a word.

_Hmph._

I just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

It goes on and on and on... Until one day, **I had my fill.**

He came to my doorstep again but this time he was alone. He handed me a furry brown teddy bear.

As he was turning to leave, I ran after him and shouted his name.

"SYAORAN!!"

I couldn't contain the rage buried inside me.

When he turned around to face me I threw the teddy bear at him. It landed in the middle of the street. He kept his eyes fixed on me, waiting for what I'll do next.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Ever since we started going out you never said even once that you loved me!? You keep bringing women at my doorstep! What's your problem buddy?! That's it! I'm breaking up with you. I HATE YOU SYAORAN."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as the scene went on. He was still quiet and he didn't say anything after that which made me even angrier. He just picked up the teddy bear that I threw carelessly at him.

Then it came, the rolling of wheels on the asphalt ground. I whipped my head around to see a red car coming, driving out of the speed limit. When he was coming back to return the teddy bear to me, a loud screech was heard. He was hit by it. I was shocked to even shout or move. I was paralyzed. When I came to my senses I called for help. After that, the ambulance came... _too late_...

I can't believe it. He's gone. My world started crashing down. Even though I said all those things I still love him. I was on an emotional breakdown. I ran to my room and locked myself in. My knees were trembling uncontrollably. As a result, I sank to the floor. Still clutching the stuff toy in hand, I hugged it really tight. It was the last he gave me, the last reminder of his existence with fresh drops of his blood on its fur.

**I LOVE YOU**.

_What? _

I heard Syaoran's voice. I looked around to see who spoke. Turns out, it came from the teddy bear.

_The teddy bear?_

**He recorded his voice!**

Adrenaline came rushing over me. I quickly stood up to go to my collection. I began pressing the teddy bears' tummies to check if they were all like the last one. My hunch was right.

It all said _I LOVE YOU__._

I came across the first teddy bear he gave me. I looked for the button and pressed it.

It said: "Sakura, I'm so happy that we're now going out together. You know? I love you so much that I'd die for you. But, I'm too shy to tell you this. I don't know why. I guess my sisters were right. I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. They offered me help and I accepted. You'll see them coming with me every time. It gets really annoying how they tell me I'm 'adorable' 'cause I now have a cute girl friend. I just wish I can show you how I truly feel. Well, I'm just too embarrassed. Hope we can have a good start. Love, Syaoran."

I was to speechless... My mind went numb... **WHY?** How could I've been so blind?... The last thing I said to you was I HATE YOU.. I'm so sorry Syaoran...Why did things have to end like this?...

* * *

For those who read this fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
Yes I know it's sad!  
I warned you its drama.  
You can just read the sequel I made. Give it a chance, it's a happy ending.  
Just click my pen name and go to my profile. It's right below actually.

Now, don't forget to click that button that says 'GO' and leave me a review about this story.


End file.
